


Sleepy Paladin

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is the best bro, M/M, Training, but not by much, he also helps lance, he looks adorable, he makes lance his solution and new contact lenses, hes the best - Freeform, hunk already knows about it, lance also has curly hair, lance needs glasses, sense strengthening, shiro and lance are already dating, very little divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance is tired, so he decides to just wear his glasses to breakfast. that's how the rest of the team find out. Hunk just wants to make sure his best bud still has cleaning solution and new lenses.





	Sleepy Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this idea popped into my head since I once saw a drawing on Tumblr of curly haired and glasses wearing Lance. I can’t find the link but if someone knows the artist, could you send the link through the comments? Cool. So ya from that and when my mom fell asleep on the plane I took her glasses off. So I thought this would be a cute little one shot. Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla or  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla  
> Here's the art I was talking about by the tumblr user knacke!  
> https://knacke.tumblr.com/post/162176797688/okay-but-have-you-considered-a-freckled-lance-with#notes  
> https://knacke.tumblr.com/post/159613540448/morning-routine#notes

Lance groggily opened his eyes as he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes clearing away the crust that developed. He then reached over to the night table and felt around. He soon felt the cool frames of his glasses and gripped them. He then put them over his eyes and blinked a few times till the gray walls of the room Allura gave them came into focus. He swung his feet over the edge and slowly stood up before shuffling toward the bathroom attached.

He quickly took his glasses off and washed the face mask off before putting his glasses back on. He then made his way out of his room and toward the dining room. He somehow didn’t run into anyone else as he went there but he slowly became more awake as he walked. He soon entered the room and everyone there turned to him. Hunk smiled at his curly and unruly hair and blue glasses, Matt had a knowing look, Pidge and Keith were gaping shocked, and Coran had a fond smile while Allura looked confused. She never dealt with people who had vision problems since Pidge’s were fake.

Shiro though, he was shocked but his face was red. Shiro turned away after a bit, embarrassed that he thought Lance looked cute with his curly hair and blue glasses, he knew Lance had curly hair from dating him for a couple months. But he still got flustered and embarrassed at anything Lance did that was cute. “You need glasses? Since when? And your hair?” Pidge asked and Lance shrugged as he sat down in front of the last dish of what Hunk tried to make oatmeal.

“I’ve always needed them but I wear contacts. I was too tired to even think of putting contacts in this moment. And what's wrong with my hair? I just have to brush it to straighten it,” Lance explained while taking bites of the oatmeal. “And Hunk, this is delicious,” he commented and Hunk’s smile turned fond.

“Thanks bud. How much solution do you have still?” he asked, having remembered making Lance bring his contact container, solution, and glasses when they snuck out that fateful night.

“You knew?” Pidge asked.

“Um, half the bottle,” Lance replied and Hunk nodded as he thought about the small but decent sized bottle.

“I’ll have the next batch ready by tomorrow, and have new lens ready,” Hunk replied knowing that some days required Lance cleaning his contact multiple times and that Lance will need to change contacts soon.

“Thanks,” Lance responded and then did Hunk turn to Pidge.

“Of course I know. I’m his best bud and was his roommate at the Garrison,” Hunk said and at that, Pidge nodded understanding.

“Lance, if you want, I could modify your helmet so that it helps you see if you ever don’t have your contacts or glasses on hand,” Matt offered and Lance smiled at that.

“That would be nice,” Lance said.

“I can help with that,” Coran said and Lance nodded thanks to the two. They then ate in silence for the rest of the meal before Allura stood up.

“Lance, with your new information about being seeing disabled, I would like to focus on training to strengthen your other senses further,” she said and Lance nodded. “Hunk, Coran, and Matt you may go do what you have offered while I go train Lance,” Allura said and everyone nodded. “Shiro, Keith, and Pidge, you may join us if you wish,” she continued and they nodded. She and Lance then stood up and made their way to the training deck, the three following behind while Coran, Matt, and Hunk stayed back.

“So, what would you do to help strengthen my senses?” Lance asked.

“We’ll start with basic exercises,” Allura said walking Lance to the middle of the training room. “Close your eyes and  _ do not _ open then ever. You will need to find us by our footsteps. We’ll start normal but as you find us, we’ll move lighter and lighter,” Allura explained and Lance nodded.

“I could also just take my glasses off and you’ll will be blurs,” Lance joked softly and Allura smiled.

“We’ll do that first, but we will lower the lights. After you pass all rounds, you will then close your eyes,” she responded changing the training and Lance nodded as he took his glasses off. He held his glasses loosely in his hand and watched as blurs moved about. Soon, the lights dimmed mimicking a Galra ship. He heard four sets of steps, all varying in depth indicating weight. He went to the heaviest set and placed his hand on the person's shoulders.

“You found me, sharpshooter, good job,” Shiro’s voice rang out and Lance smiled as he felt Shiro kiss the tip of his nose, a giggle leaving his mouth, he then turned to find the next person. He went for the next set of footsteps he could easily hear and saw a blob moving to the right. He followed the sound as it seemed to grow faster and soon grabbed onto them. The leather jacket rode up on the person when Lance wrapped his arms around them indicated that it was Keith.

“And you found me,” he commented dryly.

“Allura, was Keith even supposed to start running?” he asked.

“No, he was not but it did help you find someone moving fast then,” she responded and Lance gave a small chuckle as Keith groaned, knowing that tone, it said after training he’d get a lecture. Lance turned his head and listened carefully for any footsteps. He followed the faded steps and soon grabbed Allura’s arm, leaving Pidge the only one walking.

He strained his ears to hear her light footsteps and faintly made them out. He started over to them and squinted his eyes, seeing her signature green sleeves move. He went after her and the moved about the deck. After a bit he soon grabbed onto her shoulders and he laughed aloud as Pidge giggled a bit as Lance lowered his hands to her side and wiggled his fingers. She soon laughed hard trying to get away from him as the lights turned on, allowing the others to see Lance tickling Pidge.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Pidge cried hoping Lance would stop his assault. Lance gave a peck to Pidge’s temple then stopped, though he kept his arms wrapped loosely around Pidge’s shoulders. Pidge breathed heavily as the others walked over, Keith was smirking while Allura and Shiro had fond smile.

“Good job, Lance. You did well this round. Next you shall keep your glasses off and we’ll move slower. After that, you will close your eyes,” Allura said and Lance nodded while Shiro patted his shoulder.

**XXX**

A yawn escaped Lance as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with the strew Hunk made and walked to the lounge where the others sat eating. As soon as he sat down between Hunk and Shiro, the lights dimmed down. “Movie night!” Pidge shouted as she put on a movie that was on her laptop. The screen hummed as it turned on before going quiet, the movie’s title screen going up and Pidge quickly started the movie, Moana. Everyone watched intently, even Allura and Coran soon got the plot and understood what was happening.

When Lance finished his dinner, he loosely held the bowl thinking where to put it when Shiro took it gently and placed it on the table next to his own and Lance nodded thanks. Shiro smiled at Lance before turning back to the screen, leaning back into the seat and placing his arms on the couch’s back. Lance leaned back himself before leaning against Shiro, his head slowly becoming heavy as sleep took over. He felt someone moving his legs and knew Hunk had grabbed his legs to put them over his lap.

After his legs were over Hunk’s his torso slowly slid down. Shiro watched amused as Lance slowly fell asleep, slipping down Shiro before stopping at his chest. Before Lance could fall over and inevitable wake himself up from it he carely moved Lance to lay his head on Shiro’s lap. A sigh escaped Lance as he nuzzled into Shiro’s thigh. His glasses were slanted and tilted, parallel to Lance’s thin eyebrows.

Shiro gently took the glasses off and placed them on the table. “You wanna go to bed?” Shiro asked quietly and Lance nodded slowly once the question pushed through his consciousness. A smile tugged at his face as he looked around, everyone was tired and in different states of falling asleep. “Ok, I think it’s time everyone goes to bed. I’ll take Lance back to his,” he called and everyone nodded agreement as Matt paused the movie and closed the laptop before picking up his sleeping sister.

Shiro pulled Lance into lap fully, and grabbed his glasses before holding him princess style, and then standing up. As he walked, Lance wiggled a bit, snuggling into his torso as hands weakly gripped his vest. “We’ll get to your room soon, kitten,” Shiro said the pet name softly and Lance seemed to hear from his small smile and hum. They soon reached Lance’s room and Shiro pulled Lance’s legs up a bit before touching the pad to get the door to open. He then walked into the room, noticing all the souvenirs from different planets and pictures on the wall of the team with some allies or friends in it.

He smiled at the photos before turning to the bed. He was grateful Lance had changed into PJ’s before coming into the lounge since he knew how uncomfortable it is sleeping in day wear. He moved the blanket back and placed Lance onto the mattress gently. As he reached for the blanket, Lance gripped Shiro’s wrist, looking at him sleepily. “Stay with me?” he asked and Shiro gave a small smile.

“Sure thing, kitten,” he said and Lance smiled at that as he scooched back to allow Shiro on. Shiro laid down and pulled the blanket over before turning on his side and pulled Lance close to cuddle. Lance entwined their legs while Shiro gripped his hand softly with a sigh. “Can’t believe I never knew you needed glasses,” he commented and Lance gave a timid smile.   
“I didn’t particularly want anyone to know,” Lance admitted.

“Well, you should know by now that no one will ever judge you on this team. We love you as you are,” Shiro said and Lance smiled, a blush crawling up his cheeks. “And, you looked cute with your glasses on,” he continued and Lance gave a small whine while turning his face into his pillow. Shiro gave a soft chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Lance neck who sighed at it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lance whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! And Shiro and Lance are already dating! I decided instead of them getting together that they were already dating when this was almost done. Lol, I’m pathetic. I had to go through and make sure it was said or hint that they already were dating. Well, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
